


Regalos

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira perplejo la botella, para luego volver a mirar a Enjolras, que desvía la mirada y parece <i>nervioso</i>.</p><p>—Enjolras. <i>Enjolras</i>.</p><p>—¿Qué? —pregunta a la defensiva el hombre, mirando algún punto lejano sobre su hombro. Enjolras nervioso. ¡Enjolras!</p><p>—Enjolras, esta botella cuesta más que mi departamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Mira perplejo la botella, para luego volver a mirar a Enjolras, que desvía la mirada y parece _nervioso_.

—Enjolras. _Enjolras_.

—¿Qué? —pregunta a la defensiva el hombre, mirando algún punto lejano sobre su hombro. Enjolras nervioso. ¡Enjolras!

—Enjolras, esta botella cuesta más que mi departamento.

Su novio ( _novio_ ) se encoje de hombros, una expresión avergonzada y huraña (¿cómo es eso posible?) en el rostro. Si no fuera porque ya está completa y totalmente enamorado de él, se estaría enamorando total y completamente en este momento. Y no porque le haya comprado una botella de bourbon carísimo, no, sino porque Enjolras avergonzado es una de las cosas más adorables que ha visto en su vida.

No que vaya a decírselo en la cara, por supuesto. Eso sólo lo avergonzaría más, lo volvería más adorable y Grantaire terminaría muriendo por…por algo.

—Es nuestro aniversario, ¿verdad? Quería darte algo valioso.

Por supuesto. Aniversario. Porque son novios. Hace un año. Cualquiera diría que la risa tonta al escuchar a alguien mencionar que él y Enjolras están juntos se le habría pasado, pero ese cualquiera entonces no lo conoce.

Mierda, no deberían aflojársele las rodillas cada vez que me a Enjolras atravesar un multitud sonriendo sólo para ir a su encuentro. A veces se siente salido de una de las novelas rosa que lee la mamá de Éponine.

—Me alegra que lo primero que pienses en regalarme sea alcohol —bromea, pero obviamente Enjolras se lo toma en serio.

—Por supuesto que no. Pensé en regalarte una pintura o algo artístico, pero sabes que no sé nada de arte.

Suelta una carcajada, logrando que Enjolras lo mire mal.

—De acuerdo, primero: no digas “algo artístico”. Suena ridículo. Segundo, ¿y qué sabes tú de alcohol, entonces? No bebes.

—No, pero mis padres sí bebían y a fuerza de verlos aprendí algo.

Suelta una exclamación de admiración, pero Enjolras sólo mira más ofendido y más avergonzado y por todos los jodidos dioses de todas las religiones que alguna vez se han profesado en esta tierra, no podría estar más enamorado de este idiota revolucionario con aires de salvador del mundo.

—Como no nado en dinero al igual que tú…

—¡Yo no…!

—… lo único que voy a poder regalarte es la cena. ¿Qué dices? ¿Salchichas a orillas del Sena? Podemos tomar un poco de tu regalo, incluso, si quieres darle una oportunidad al bourbon.

Enjolras sonríe, divertido, para luego tomar su mano. Grantaire está demasiado crecidito para sentir todas las cosas que siente, pero decide que no le importa porque _Enjolras_.

—Trato.


End file.
